<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best birthday ever by WinchestersUniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981203">Best birthday ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse'>WinchestersUniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester &amp; You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester &amp; reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best birthday ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing. Yep, nothing to do today nor this week. No hunt, no nothing.  So here you are, walking down the corridors of the bunker in your pjs which consists in a tiny tank top and a pair of shorts, it's hot in the bunker so don't judge okay? And about that, how the fuck can they not be hot with all of their layers of clothes on them? I mean come on. Alright let’s go back to your wandering, you head to the kitchen to eat something for breakfast and see Dean sipping his coffee.<br/>“Heya Dean.” He hugs you and smiles.<br/>“Hey sweetheart.” <br/>“Where’s S-“<br/>“Sam? Out, said he was going to run or something.” <br/>“Okay, what are ya doing today?”<br/>“Well, work on Baby, watch movies, same thing as yesterday.” You chuckle as he makes a grimace.<br/>“Do you need help? I mean I’m not a mechanic but I know the tools so I could hand them?”<br/>“Yeah, why not? Might as well be bored together.” You chuckle.<br/>“Okay big boy, I’ll join you later, I’m gonna change first.”<br/>“Why? You can be a cute and sexy mechanic.” He smirks and you roll your eyes.<br/>“Come on Dean, real life ain’t porn.” He shrugs.<br/>“Eh it depends.” You shake your head.<br/>“Alright Winchester, see you in 10.”  Once in the garage after putting on more appropriate clothes, you chat with Dean. <br/>"So what are you this excited today?"<br/>"Dean Winchester, you realise what day it is?" He shrugs.<br/>"May, 2nd? Doesn't say anything to you?" And everything clicks.<br/>"Holy shit, it's Sammy's birthday, what did you plan?" You chuckle.<br/>"Oh no Winchester, screw you I've my plans for myself, do something on your own."<br/>"You being serious Y/N?! Come on!" You shrug and squeal when he grabs you and lifts you off the floor.<br/>"Deeeeean!" You chuckle as he turns on himself until both your heads are spinning missing Sam looking at you realizing he'll never have a chance to tell you about his feelings because you already are with Dean, I mean, you're more touchy with Dean, you stay all the time with Dean so it's clear as a day you're together. But how can you be so wrong Sammy...<br/>"Alright alright Dean put me on the floor or I'm gonna throw up." He chuckles.<br/>"Okay okay."<br/>"So if it was torture so I can tell you what I am doing it worked. I'm cooking something but before that I'm going to bake an awesome chocolate cake and I'm going to give him a ton of hugs because I don't have any gift."<br/>"And you're going to tell him how you feel right?" Your eyes grow wide and your cheeks redden.<br/>"What? What are you talking about?" He rolls his eyes yet smiles.<br/>"You're such a bad liar Y/N. I see it 50 miles away you like my brother. I'm no good at those chick flick moments and all but you should tell him. I know he really likes you too." You smile widely and wrap your arms around him, hugging him tight.<br/>"Thanks Dean." He kisses the top of your head. On your way to the kitchen you see Sam.<br/>"Sammy! Happy birthday!" You run to him and jump to hug him tight, he chuckles.<br/>"Thank you Y/N."<br/>"Tonight, we're celebrating so I want you at 8pm in the war room and no I prefer stay in my room, I don't feel celebrating or something because I'm gonna kick your ass if you say that. Understood?" He nods.<br/>"Alright miss bossy, permission to take a shower?"<br/>"Permission granted!" He smiles and walks to his room. Phew, what a view. I mean, fuck. Broad shoulders, perky ass and all, wow. The man is really super hot. Ignoring the flush of arousal, you rush to the kitchen to cook and bake everything and soon comes 7.30pm, yeah I didn't tell how midday gone but doesn't matter, we don't care. So, you rush to the bathroom to take a long and hot shower before walking to your room in nothing but a towel wrapped around your body, you chuckle as Dean whistles.<br/>"Shut up Dean." He laughs. You enter your room and put on your clothes before heading to the kitchen.<br/>"Boyys dinner's ready! Get your asses over there!" You see both men walking to the kitchen.<br/>"Wow Y/N you cooked all this?"<br/>"It's a special day isn't it?" Dean pouts.<br/>"You didn't cook this much for my birthday though." You laugh.<br/>"Poor baby." <br/>"Yeah laugh at me, you'll see." The dinner goes well, you all eat everything, the cake was awesome and now you're full.<br/>"Okay boys, I need to lay down on my bed, think I ate too much." You chuckle and get up. Dean nods.<br/>"Actually Y/N, can I talk to you?" You turn to Sam and nods.<br/>"Yep, come with me. Good night D."<br/>"Night girl, night bitch."<br/>"Night jerk." Once you're both in your room, you take a sit on it, crossing your legs and patting the place next to you.<br/>"C'mere Sam." He takes a deep breath and takes a sit next to you.<br/>"I wanted to say congrats that's all." He looks at his feet and you frown.<br/>"Congrats? About what?"He looks at you.<br/>"Well, you and Dean."<br/>"What me and Dean? Oh! Oh. We're not together Sam. Dean is like my big brother." You smile and his cheeks grow red.<br/>"I-I-I'm sorry." He gets up but your pull him down on the bed.<br/>"Oh no Sam, you're going to stay and tell me what's on your min-wow!" He pulls you into his laps.<br/>"I love you Y/N." He blurts out. He searches your eyes and you bite your lip.<br/>"Have be-" You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him deeply, no testing waters. You push him on the mattress before kissing him again. You straddle his hips and take off your tank top, he groans when he sees you weren't wearing a bra, you sigh and close your eyes as he kneads at your breasts.<br/>"Fuck Sam." He sits up and buries his face between your breasts before taking one nipple in his warm mouth, giving the same treatment to the other making you moan. You rip his shirt off of him and attack his mouth and neck before looking at him while crawling at the end of bed. Sam bits his lower lip as you pop the button of his jeans then slides the fly down before hooking your fingers in the hem, sliding his pants down before sliding yours down your legs and on the floor.<br/>"Fuck Y/N I want you so much right now." You climb back on the bed, straddeling his hips again. You wrap your arms around his neck once more and grind your core against his throbbing member, he moans and throws his head back.<br/>"Oh fuck." He grips your ass and squeezes hard. Sam rolls over so he's on top.<br/>"You like 'em?" He growls. You shrug and squeal when he rips them off of you, moning as he plunges two thick fingers inside of you, pumping them in and out hard and fast.<br/>"Sam oh my god." Your eyes shoot open when you feel his tongue licking a stripe along your slit before sucking your clit between his lips and soon your coil tightens, Sam smirks as he feels you clench around his fingers.<br/>"Oh my-Sam fuck g-gonna c-come." He smiles against your heat before burying his face between your legs another time, making you cry out as he does his magic once more.<br/>"Come on baby, cum for me. Be a good girl."<br/>"Fuck!" You cry out as the waves of your first orgasm wash over you. Sam quickly slides out his fingers and lick them clean before kissing you hard, grunting as you palm him though his boxers. He takes them off and throws them away.<br/>"Need to fuck you now." You kiss him sloppily before wrapping your fingers around his impressive length, stroking softly before placing the tip at your entrance. He props himself on his elbows as he sinks into you inch by inch.<br/>"Fuck you're huge." You gasp and whimper as he pushes into you in one thrust. Sam's head lolls in the crook of your neck and starts thrusting into you.<br/>"Fuck you're tight." You grip his shoulders, moaning and whimpering as he slides his cock in and out of you at a restless pace, fucking you hard in the mattress. Only the sound of grunts, moans, the skin of his balls clapping against your ass, the panting and the bed cracking by Sam's hard thrusts is present in the room. He pulls out of you and strokes his cock.<br/>"Hands and knees baby." You bite your lip and do as he asked. He places a hand flat against your back to push you against the pillows leaving only your ass in the air. He enters you again and sinks deeper into you, fucking you slow but hard.<br/>"S-Sam faster, fuck I'm close!" You whimper and he obliges, quickening his pace as he grips your hips.<br/>"You like that huh, having my cock inside of you fucking you hard. Tell me baby." You cry and nod.<br/>"Yes! So big- fuck! Yes I'm close!" He slides a hand between your two sweaty bodies and rubs at your clit furiously while he thrusts hard and fast.<br/>"Cum for me Y/N. Cum all over my cock like a good girl." Sam fists his right hand in your hair, pulling you flush against him as he pounds into you while he kisses the side of your neck. And you loose it, mouth agape in a silent scream, eyes rolling to the back of your skull as you cum hard on Sam's cock. He thrust a couple of times and bites your shoulder to muffle the scream of your name as he cums as well, emptying himself still rocking into you slowly. Once you both are breathing regularly, he pulls out of you and drags you with him to lay on the bed.<br/>"Well, shit." Sam chuckles.<br/>"Yeah, I'd say it went well. Didn't think it was going to happen so it's pretty damn great." You kiss his lips and brush a strand of his hair behind his ear.<br/>"I love you Sam Winchester." He smiles and kisses you.<br/>"Best birthday ever."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>